The End Never Happened
by ClanofHeroesandHeroines
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have died for less than thirty minutes but return by Shocker, the Dragon God of Love. Now they back to living and are learning more. "The Gods are giving you both a new life with everything you had..."
1. Chapter 1: Learning of the Empire

Chapter One: Learning of the Empire

As Spyro and Cynder look outside and see the beauty of heavens, they feel sadden by the fact that they were still young in Dragon years. A Dragon is live past 1000 years and yet they are only 81 is not even close to being a full adult because for each year they are alive is 10 years in their real age. So really they are 810 years old and not even old enough to be over 10000 years.

Spyro looks down at Cynder and sighs as she wraps her tail around his. All the pain was gone and now they are here due to death. What was weird is that what Ignitus told him about a Dragon soul doesn't go away but stay with nature never happened. Spyro just continues to look down at the ground as the water starts to show an image of Ignitus.

"Father," Cynder said as she looked down. She didn't know what to say after this. "Why are we here."

Ignitus sighs and bows his head. "There was a mistake," he said. "You are not be there. The Gods have seen what they have done and have granted you two things."

Spyro and Cynder look at each other in complete awe. They didn't know what to say or what to think. "What do they want to grant us," Spyro asked. Ignitus smiled as he looked at the two young ones.

"The Gods are giving you both a new life with everything you had. Memories, emotions, powers, family, friends, and even - and I would hate this part if it was true due to no enemies on your side - enemies. They also saw what both of you have done and want you to govern the Dragons," Ignitus explained. "They want you to be Emperor and Empress."

Cynder looked at Spyro with wide eyes. "How will we go back to the land of living," she asked.

Ignitus' image fades away as Shocker's image comes up. Spyro and Cynder heard stories of the great yellow dragon with blue wings, and red wing membranes, and blue underbelly but to see Shocker in person - or rather image - is something breathtaking. "Spyro, Cynder. I have seen what you have done and I will allow you to live till your second death. I want you to be happy and excited about this," Shocker said. "A portal will take you back to the living and will bring you back to your bodies. You only been gone for a few minutes. A miss understanding of words has happened. We give you a new life and free of destiny if you choice. I will not force this on you."

Spyro and Cynder nod and look at Shocker's image. "Tell us, why are you giving us a new life beside the miss understanding of words?"

Shocker smiled. "Because my grandson, you are to live." Spyro was struck back at this. Learning that Shocker, the Dragon God of Love, was his grandfather was all shocking to him. It was hard to image it. "You defeated Malefor, Gaul, Cynder's dark form, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto and his two dinosaur minions, the Sorceress of the Forgotten Realms, and Neo Cortex with Crash Bandicoot, Kaos from the Skylands, Red, and many others to protect others to live. You are needed to protect your children and your mate."

Spyro smiles at Shocker, "Thank you granddad."

Cynder smiles at Spyro, "I'm so happy now."

"Go, now. Don't fail me like I did with your mother. I regret it," Shocker said as his image fades away. Spyro just looks at the ground with a big grin on his face. "I'll be watching you two," Shocker's voice echoed in Spyro and Cynder's heads, "I'll still be proud of you no matter what. Before you go, go see Terrador in the Warfang's temple. He knows where the person is at gives you the right to claim my throne. Spyro, tell him 'Shocker has visited me in my dream and I want to know the truth of my family because he said I'm his grandson.' Tell him that and he will understand because he is my brother." As Shocker's voice echo's away from Spyro and Cynder's heads a portal opens up. The swirl of the current is so light, only wind is going through.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other and run through the portal. As they get in, the current gently lifts them up and takes them towards their bodies. As light starts to emit through the current, they could see where they were coming as it starts to settle down. They say their bodies and their children sitting next to them. Unknown to the children, Spyro and Cynder's soul enter their appropriate body.

"We will miss them," Soldier said as he took his paw and touched Spyro's head. Spyro then opens his eyes and makes Soldier jump up in horror. "Oh my..," he screams. Scyra, Twilight Mist, and Lightning look at them.

"Mom, dad," they said in unity. "What happened?"

Spyro looked at them and gave a smile. "We died but we are now back to live." As Spyro said that, his scales start to change from white to his purple scales. Cynder's starts to become brighter as they start to shine more and more as the dullness was removed. Spyro looks at her and looks at his children. "Thank your great-grandfather for that." His children looked at him with wide eyes. "Shocker gave us another chance to live and looks like he gave us our old scales back."

"Wow," Soldier said. He looked at Spyro for a few seconds. "We didn't report your deaths yet. So really we don't need to because your alive. I love you both."

"And we love you," Spyro said as he opened his wings and moved to the door. He opens it and looks at Cynder. "Shall we?"

Cynder nods and walks over to him. "Yes."

"Wait... can we come with you," their children asked. Spyro and Cynder looked at them and nodded. Spyro flapped his wings three times before flying off. Cynder and his children did what he did and followed him.

 **\- Hour later - Dragon Temple of Warfang**

Terrador and Volteer look at each other as Cyril and Blaze - the new Fire Guardian - were going through the books. Terrador rolled his eyes when Volteer whispered in his ear.

"Volteer, please," Terrador sternly said. "You must not think like that."

"Fine," Volteer said as he walked away. "Terrador, we have guests." Terrador immediately walked out of the library and into the main hall. When he saw Spyro and Cynder, he smiled. Something about them two loving each other after what happened over the course of years made Terrador happy. He just wanted people to be happy because his father abused him.

"Spyro, Cynder, children, what do we owe of this pleasure," Terrador said as he bowed his head. Spyro and Cynder bowed their heads and looked at their children. They too were bowing their heads.

"Shocker has visited me in my dream and I want to know the truth of my family because he said I'm his grandson," Spyro said. Terrador nodded. "And he said that your his brother."

Terrador smile got bigger. "Yes that is true. I am his brother, though I'm a long younger than him. Since your mother is dead by Malefor, you have the right to be the Emperor of the Dragons."

Soldier and the rest of Spyro's children had shocked expressions. They didn't believe that Spyro was heir to the Empire.

"So, were do we go so that I can take my place as Emperor," Spyro asked. Terrador's smile faded. Spyro knew that was a sign of something was never easy or something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Terrador looked at Spyro and bowed his head, "You have to go to the Dark Forest and face the trials there. The Hermit of Seurial will tell you what is needed. I can show you the way to the Dark Forest but after that, you are on your own. Cynder must come with you as well if she is to be Empress. She will be facing the trials with you." Terrador opens his wings and walks out of the Dragon Temple. He flaps his wings and flies off. Spyro and Cynder walked out and followed him.

Volteer came out of the temple and smiles. "May the Ancestors guide you," his voice is heard in the background.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to Knowledge

Chapter 2: Coming to Knowledge

As Terrador and the young couple come up to the Dark Forest, they start to see images in their heads. Spyro casually shakes them thoughts away but Cynder starts remembering her past and tries to forget but fails. Spyro looks at her as she yells, "NO!" Terrador stops where he is and looks at them.

"Cynder, what's wrong," Spyro was worried about her. Both of them were together since they were 13 years old and they understood each other's pain.

Cynder looks at her and starts thinking, her voice is heard in Spyro's head, "My past. It's coming back. Like it was just waiting to resurface."

Spyro frowns at the words but he then looks at her. "Cyn, you have a past but you have to remember that my father that did that to you. You didn't have a choice in the matter," Spyro's voice echoed in Cynder's head. She looks at him and nods.

"You're right Spy...," she said. "I don't know what to do about the images."

Terrador flies up to them and places his paw on Cynder's left shoulder. "Cynder, I don't understand the pain you go through but you have to remember, the past is the past. Focus on the present because it is a gift for you and the future will be a better gift as well." Cynder smiles at Terrador's words and nods.

"Thank you, Terrador."

"All the past has to be absolved sooner or later. When you become Empress, you won't have to worry about it because your duties will make sure that you have a lot to think about."

"Okay," she said as she got her wings up and looks at her lover. "Spyro, are you sure that you're ready to be Emperor of the Dragons."

Spyro lowers his head and looks down to the ground. The tree leaves are blowing around as he starts thinking. "No but if I don't then who will take it?"

Terrador looked at them and sighed, "Your brother Rammer, Fus, or worse - sister of your - Crystal."

Spyro looks at him and raises a brow. "How many siblings do I have?"

Terrador looks at the sky as he takes his paw and starts counting the eggs he remembered. "Let's see. You, Rammer, Fus, Crystal, Thorus, Reld, Spike, Spry, Brute, and Red - the one you defeated years ago." He looks at Spyro, who was in complete horror of this. "So that is nine."

"Let me guess, I'm the oldest," Spyro asked. Terrador nodded. "Figured."

"All empires have to have the oldest has the heir of the throne. Since your mother didn't have the throne due to corruption of Malefor, it goes to you automatically."

"Why did I have to take the role of being an Emperor?"

"Because your great-great grandfather, your mother's father's father's father, was king of the Electric and Earth Dragons. Then my great-grandfather, your mother's father's father, was king of the Electric, Earth, Convexity Dragon, then your grandfather, Shocker before before he became Dragon God of Love, was king of the Dragons by a treaty of called Dragon Kingdoms Treaty of Power. If your mother wasn't corrupted, she would have been queen of the Dragons. But now it falls to you because the throne has been empty for years, and it is time for someone to take control of it and have the Dark Master's army out of power. Martial Law under them but with you, Spyro and Cynder...," he pauses for a few seconds while looking at the purple dragon and his mate. "You can give freedom to the other races. You are the only ones that can help and stop it. Without you, all hope is gone."

"Welcome to the madhouse," Spyro said to himself. Terrador rolls his eyes.

"It might be a madhouse at first but it's not." He looks around and sees a bush rustling. He gets up close the bush and drives an earth missile in there. Once the missile hits the bush, a white dragon comes out and glides towards them. Terrador shoots another earth missile but the white dragon uses a bright light to temporarly blind the old dragon. "My eyes," Terrador screams. Spyro gets up and shoots electricity but the white dragon rolls out of the way before using a blue form of electricity. Spyro tries to roll but the blue electricity hits him in the chest, making him fall back.

"Spyro," Cynder cries out. She rushes towards her but the white dragon stops her but jumping then landing in front of her. She growls at him but the white dragon is not fazed. He then sees purple electricity comes from Cynder's mouth and he quickly jumps up before she shoots. As the electricity comes out, it is traveling towards Spyro. "Spyro!"

Spyro looks up and tries to get up but his leg won't budge. "Damn it...," he said. He tries to move again but he hears bones are popping. What ever the white dragon used, it broke Spyro's leg. Terrador regains his sight and quickly blocks the electricity with an Earth spike. When the electricity stops, Terrador then took the Earth Spike back in the ground. The white Dragon wasn't done. He rams into Terrador but instead of having Terrador move an inch, he hits Terrador and falls down.

Spyro and Cynder quickly come up to the strange dragona and pin him down with all the elements they knew. "Fuck...," the dragon said.

Cynder looks at the dragon and spits acid on him but all it did was bounce off of him like it was nothing. "How?"

"I'm an Order Dragon," the white dragon said. "That's how. And you are not to be here unless you are heir to Shocker's throne."

Spyro looks at him and sighs. "Shocker is my grandfather."

The white dragon looks at the purple one and rolls his eyes. "Sure and I'm a black dragon," he said sarcastically. Cynder looks at him and shakes it.

"You dare mess with my mate like that," she said. The white dragon looks at them with wide eyes, full of both terror and confusion.

"So the purple dragon got a mate, even though it is against the rules for the Purple Dragon, Guardians and Council can't have it," the Order Dragon said.

"Not any more," Terrador said. "The rule was removed. When Ember and Flame had an affair and some of the Guardians had affair with Council members. It was have them exiled or remove the rule. Same with Spyro and Cynder."

The Order dragon looked at Cynder. "Did he say you were Cynder," he asked. "Sister." Cynder looks at him with a confused look. As everyone looked at them, the white dragon just looked at them. "Don't tell me you don't remember me... We were with Malefor's army because of corruption."

Cynder looks at him and shook his head. "You're not my brother. My brother was killed before he was born," she said. "You speak lies you serpent tongue."

"Oh really, Terror of the Skies that shine in the night skies," the Order dragon said. He smiles when Cynder's eyes become wide. The white dragon then looks at her and nods.

"He can be trusted," Cynder said. "He is Shine. The God of War from Malefor's army."

Terrador looks at him and nods. "Very well." He looks at Cynder and Spyro. "What is your name," Terrador asked as he walked towards the Order Dragon. "Shine you say?"

"Yes sir," Shine said as he put his wings on his side. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that is what my great-great grandfather was named," Terrador said. "Why are you here?"

Shine sighs as he looks at his sister, "To find my way to Warfang but I got lost," he explained. "During the war I left Malefor for what he did. Tasking me to kill dragons."

 **\- Sixty-eight years ago - Dragon Temple of Obsidian**

As the night comes, the dragon keepers look at each other. All four of them look around and see the eggs are kept together and safe. They smile as they walk away. As they come out of the room, they hear a loud roar. Without thinking, one of them dragon keepers that had a dark blue body ran out to investigate.

"What is it...," asked the red dragon with green membranes on his wing. The blue dragon looked at him and shook his head.

"Thought I heard the God of War," the blue dragon said as he walked back in. Before he got two feet in the door, a loud noise is heard from his back. The green and red dragons looked at each other and saw the blue dragon fell down to reveal a spear that went through the back. The green dragon quickly go to the blue dragon and checked for a pulse.

"Nothing, Smoke," she said. "Tundra is dead."

"Quarts, find out what happened," Smoke asked. He looks at the brown dragon and nods. "You make sure that nothing happened to the eggs, got it Clay."

Clay looked at him and rushed out before he heard doors opening all by them selves. "Smoke, get Quarts out of her, now! I can't let her die, I love her..." Before he could finish, he starts hearing Apes coming in. "Oh no..." As the ape came, Smoke and Quarts get moved out of the main hall.

Running and sweat running down from their foreheads, they looked at each other and opened the door they were closest to. "Come on," Smoke ordered. "We don't have much time. Come on." Quarts looks at the hallway as a big white Dragon comes up. "COME ON!"

Quarts tries to move but is unable to do so. She looks at herself and sees red arua coming from her pores. Fear element was used but was strange was that it was never heard. All the thought in Quarts' head that were going on is death. But the White Dragon shook his head. "Take her to Malefor. I will be having her for myself," he said. Smoke looked at Quarts but doesn't move as the White Dragon's head is seen. When the White Dragon sees him, Smoke quickly tries to get out but is unable to move. He looks down and sees that he too is like Quarts. Complete fear. "Kill the red one," The white dragon said before two apes jumped off his back.

"Wait, before you kill me, tell me what your name is," Smoke said. The White Dragon smiled and motioned the Apes to stop.

"Shine is my name, and your death is my game," Shine said as he took his claws and cut Smoke's neck. Blood dripped down from Smoke's neck as he feel down, bleeding to death. "Take the female, now!" The two apes looked at each other and nodded. One jumped on Quarts neck and drug her down with a loud thud while the second one took magic cuffs. "Don't bother female, your powers are useless and your wings are not going to work as well." The apes then tied her wings together with a silver colored metal rope. "Try to cut it, you'll get shocked. Weakness for an Earth Dragon, correct?" Quarts didn't answer him. "I don't need you to answer me because you'll be mine forever." He moves his head towards the entrance. "Tell the other apes to get in here now." He walks down to the door Smoke opened and looked at the eggs inside. He then waited for apes to come in and started destroying them.

As Shine had one egg in his paw, he smashed it with his other. But before he could see what did, he saw am embryo of an unborn hackling. He then looks at what the apes were doing, some of them were doing the same thing he was doing, looking at the monstrosity they have done. Before he could leave, he grabbed two eggs that were green and white. Regret was going through his mind. You regret something, this is what happens, you want to find a way to atone for it. He then rushes out of the temple with some of the Apes. Before they left, some of the apes tried to attack them. But no matter what, Shine shot an light beam at one of them. As they left the temple, they ran towards the forest before they could do anything. He stop dead in his path and looks at Quarts that is held. "Release her, now," he ordered. Two of the apes went up to the green dragon and uncuffed her and took the metal robe from her wings.

"Come on, you want to live, come on," one of the apes said as he pointed towards Shine.

"Why should I go with you, you work with Malefor," she asked. Shine bowed his head.

"Not after what I did," he said with remorse. Something told Quarts that he was telling the truth.

 **\- Now -**

"I saw what I did and I regret it," Shine said has he broke from the his elemental prison. "I killed a life before he could breath air...," he starts sobbing. "I didn't want to do it but Malefor's influence was too strong." Cynder and Spyro looked at him and bowed their head. "I regret it and now I have to face this for my actions. What more must I have to go through. I lived with my mate Quarts while hiding from the Guardians...," he looks at Terrador, "I know you are a Guardian and you want me dead."

Terrador bowed his head. "Yes but for some reason I feel sorry for you. And you telling us what you did made my mind clear enough to have you live another chance." Shine smiles but fades when he sees Spyro.

"So the Legendary Purple Dragon is destined to destroy the world because of his father," Shine asked. Spyro narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm joking. If you defeated your father, you are not destined to destroy the world." He looks at Cynder and smiles. "For some reason he never made me turn into an adult dragon when I was younger."

"Because Order Dragons are immune to corruption in the soul, but not in the mind," Terrador said. "Now before we move on, we would rest before heading to the Dark Forest."

Shine looks up at them. "Dark Forest? Then I'm heading to the right way."

Cynder looks at Shine. "Where is Quarts?"

Shine pointed at a path between paths before saying. "Quarts, come on out." A Earth dragoness comes up and looks at Shine. "We're heading to the right way. Just want to get real directions."

Terrador nodded before pointing south. "There's a creek south about five miles away. When you get there, follow it south west Warfang is about five hour flight from there."

"Thank you," Shine said before lifting himself up from the ground with his wings. He then starts flapping his wings and heads south. Quarts does the same thing and follows behind him.

Spyro smiles at what he saw, Shine and Quarts were once enemies but now are mates. Just like him and Cynder. He wraps his wing around Cynder's body, which makes her blush. Terrador rolls his eyes as he looked at them two. Spyro look laughes at what Terrador was doing and sighs.


	3. Chapter 3: Children Learning

Chapter 3: Children Learning

Volteer, Cyril and Blaze look at books in front of them. Blaze then looks at Cyril as he walks to the door. He opens to reveal Soldier and Scyra are waiting for them.

Cyril looks at the two young dragons and motions them in. "What do we owe of the pleasure of this," he asked.

Scyra walked up to the middle of the room and gave a sigh. "We heard that our great-grandfather was Shocker and would like to know more about him," she explained.

Volteer nods, "Shocker was once mortal before but now he is the Dragon God of Love. Like his brothers and sisters, he was appointed to be from mortal to godhood. During his time of mortality, he was King of the Dragons for his grandfather's kingdom. His grandfather created the kingdom to bring peace between Electric and Earth Dragons due to a feud that was going on. Electric and Earth Dragons were enemies but not any more because of it. Then Shocker's father took the throne and got the Convexity Dragons to become part of the peace. Then Shocker came and did the impossible, bring all the Dragons together under peace by the treaty called Dragon Kingdoms Treaty of Power.

But since his daughter, the oldest one was corrupted by your grandfather, Malefor, she couldn't take the throne. So it goes to your father and mother due to your father being the oldest one probably...," Volteer said as he looked at Cyril. "Is Spyro the oldest? I don't know due to the fact that I have no authorization to the lineage of the Dragon Kingdom."

Cyril rolls his eyes and walks to a bookshelf before taking a large brown book that has worn corners on it. "Lets see," Cyril said as he opened the book. "Here it is. 'Nova married Malefor and begot ten children in different times. From the oldest to youngest: Spyro, Rammer, Brute, Crystal, Spike, Fus, Reld, Red (corrupted by Dark Magic to be adult and defeated by Spyro), Thorus (also known as Paradox), Spry.' Does that answer your question you walking dictionary?"

"Yes it does," Volteer said. "And stop using Sparx's words." Soldier and Scyra chuckled. "What else do you want to know about Shocker or his Kingdom?"

Soldier looked at Scyra and nods. She smiles at Volteer, "What about our mother? She looks like she came from a royalty family as well."

Cyril look back at the book and starts reading to himself. Words were heard but are unaudiable to their ears but they knew he was talking. "Yes, here it is," Cyril said. "Now if I'm reading this correctly, 'Ignitus married an Shadow Dragon named Nova. And had five children. Oldest from youngest: Shine, Cynder, Bones, Gem, Cadaver.' Not much is said until later about Ignitus life. 'As a young dragon, Ignitus learned from his family that is part of the Dragon Kingdoms, the Fireblitz.' Fireblitz? Never heard of that royal family name before."

Blaze looks at his book and starts reading. "Here it is. 'Fireblitz were the first royal Dragons that sided with Aquaoto, Obsidian, Galaxia, Clayf, Larslion, Exedra, Frosch, Akathos, Alduin, Paarthurnax, Odahviin, Apollonir, Oberon, Glacius, Hazard, Shock, Dazzler, Glitter, Soul, Shallow, Garity, and Chronicler. They are all gods and goddesses of the first ones. Fireblitz is the God of Lava. Aquaoto is Goddess of Oceans, Obsidian is God of Stone, Galaxia is Goddess of Galaxy, Clayf is God of Earth, Larslion is Goddess of Light, Exedra is God of Darkness, Frosch is God Water, Akathos is God of the Dragons, Alduin is fallen God of Corruption, Paarthurnax is fallen God of Power, Odahviin is God of Snow, Apollonir is God of Fire, Oberon is Goddess of Wind, Glacius is God of Ice, Hazard is Goddess of Fear, Shock is God of Poison, Dazzler is Goddess of Electricity, Glitter is Goddess of Crystal, Soul is exiled and fallen God of Corruption, Shallow is God of Void, Clarity is Goddess of Purity, and Chronicler is God or Goddess of Time. Only the Chronicler is the only divine that can be both because no Dragon has the Time element except for the Legendary Purple Dragon.' Seems that Spyro and Cynder are from the Gods and Goddesses because I'm reading more into this and it is says, 'Only those that are pure and have a lineage of a Divine are to be the leaders of the Dragons. Until Shocker's rule came in effect, all Dragon's were against each other and never were govern as one.' Interesting."

"And all of the Kingdoms back then were named after one of the Divines," Volteer asked. "That is interesting, astonishing, amazing, uh, uh, uh, uh..."

Cyril looks at Volteer and shook his head. "Volteer we don't need your constant rambling of the entire encyclopaedia, dictionary and thesaurus." He looks at Blaze, does it say what those divines are to do if they are to have a new Emperor?"

Blaze nods but looks at them, "Yes and it is not good..."

"What do you mean," Soldier asked.

Blaze sighs as he turns the page. "If Soul is to find Emperor, he would destroy the Empire." Cyril and Volteer turn their attention towards Blaze. "I'm sorry but nothing is perfume and roses all the time," Blaze said as he ignored the two Guardian's stares.

"You're right," Cyril said. "Forgive us."

Scyra looks at the three Guardians before responding. "So what has to happen with Soul?"

Cyril and Volteer looked at each other as Blaze turns the pages. "He has to be defeated. 'One weapon, called Syripia's Sword, forged by the Dragon Goddess named Syripia, the first purple dragon created by Alduin, and armor, Witcher's Promise, forged by the Dragon Goddess, Twilight. Only by the Purple Dragon can he defeat Soul with those items.' Okay that much is clear."

"Indeed," Volteer said. "Now before..." Before he could finish his sentence he looks where the young dragons were at and sees them gone. "Blasted," he cursed.

 **\- Hour Later - Dragon Courtyard in Warfang**

Volteer looked outside to see the children meditating like they did when they were younger. He remember when he saw Cynder told them that a keen mind keeps you alive. He smiled at the memory as he looked at the children. To him, he was proud that the Legendary Purple Dragon found someone to love for. Even if he has a lineage of Corruption due to his father's side. One thing that gets him was that even though Spyro was pure, Volteer worried about him because when angered the purple dragon would change from purple to black with no pupils in the eyes - just pure white. He was glad that Spyro found a way to control his anger.

Now that Spyro, Cynder, and Terrador were gone, Volteer had more duties to have because Terrador always left him in charge if something happened. Cyril walks up to the electric Guardian and smiles.

"Just hope that nothing happens to them," Cyril stated. He looks at the children and smiles. Ever since he learned that he was the last Ice Dragon he quit his views of Ice dragons being the superior Dragon race. He looked at Mist and sighed. She was to be an ice dragon but it turned out that she was really a water dragon. "Glad that the children are happy. Would have hated to see what would happen to them if their parents died." Volteer looked away. "You know something you walking thesaurus?"

Volteer looked at him and sighed. "I had a dream. A dream that Spyro and Cynder died before they were appointed to die." Cyril looked at him in a confused manner. "They aged to quickly and died after the children left. It was weird that... that it felt real."

Cyril looks down at the ground. "Wish Ignitus was here to tell us what happened. But we can only call on him once every hundred years."

"Oh, Cyril, don't be like that. You used yours but I didn't use mine." Cyril looked at him with a surprised expression. "Don't give me that you former ice-dragons-will-be-superior-race-of-the-dragons person." Cyril shook his head and tries to slap Volteer with his tail but Volteer quickly grabs it with his paw. "No no. We are steep in the blood of our victims." Cyril chuckles as he heard that.

"We are a peace and you are talking about that," Cyril asked. "One reason why you are crazy."

"I can't be crazy if I admit I'm crazy like I just did," Volteer smirked as he walked away.

"He knows how to make people in a good mood or to get people out of a hole," Cyril said to himself. "Like he did with me," he whispered to himself.

Volteer walks up to the children and they all start opening their eyes. He looks to the side to see their mates are sitting on the benches as he walks closer. Cyril looks at him with a shocked expression, fearing what Volteer might ask. "I need to ask you something," Volteer started.

Mist looks at him and then looks at her siblings. "Anything uncle."

"I had a dream that your parents died and I want to know if that happened because the last time I saw them, they were old and werie. Did it happen?" Cyril looked at him as his eyes became light and he passes out. Volteer looked over his shoulder to see Cyril passed out after hearing a loud thud. "Oh dear me..."

Scyra looked at Volteer as he turned his heard around to the children. "Yes, uncle they did die but for some reason they came back alive. We didn't want to tell anyone."

"And I understand," Volteer said. "Reporting someone's death is not easy to come by. Even dealing with it is worse. But what brought them back?"

"Shocker, the Dragon God of Love."

Volteer's eyes grew wide when he heard that. "You mean to tell me that Shocker did this? Your great-grandfather?" Scyra nods. "Okay thank you for the time." Volteer walked back to Cyril and shook his head. "Come on you fool, idiot, dummy, stupid... uh, uh, uh." He looked at Cyril and shook his head. "Okay..." He knelt down and felt a pulse from Cyril's wrist. "Good, you're still alive," he said to himself before Cyril's eyes shot open.

"ARE YOU CRAZY," Cyril yelled out. Everyone looked at the two older dragons as Cyril was ranting. "... YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?! NOW I KNOW WHY IGNITUS NEVER TRUSTED YOU WITH INFO! YOU SPILL IT OUT!"

Volteer lowered his head and sighs, "I had a hypothesis..."

"And look where it got you," Cyril said calmingly. "Never do it again."

"And do what," Volteer asked as he raised his voice.

Cyril got up and looks at his friend, "Never do it again because what happens in a dream never happened unless Soul or Malefor made it happen."

"And they did die," Volteer said. Cyril looked at him with a confused look.

"Who?"

"Spyro and Cynder but were brought back to life by Shocker."

Cyril jumped when he heard that. "Then it is time to see what is going on. Get Hunter to send a letter to Terrador that they need to return or they will suffer the worse trials ever."

Volteer looked at Cyril before smacking him. "You are being overprotective."

"I am not..."

"Yes you are. They defeated Malefor by themselves and you don't want them to be the Emperor and Empress of the Dragon Kingdoms. You think that it is going to kill them but Malefor is worse than anything. Even Soul isn't compared to Malefor. You are doing this because you don't want to lose your niece. You need to understand, Cyril that no matter what happens, Spyro will protect her. He told me a few years ago, 'A Dragon that fights for a mate, is useless as a toy but if a Dragon fights for a spouse, is worth protecting everything about the spouse and children.' Do you think of that?"

Cyril looks at him and sighs, "You're right. I'm sorry my overhyped friend."

Volteer looks at him and walks off. Before he could makes it out of the courtyard, he stops and looks over to Cyril. "And I'm sorry for giving you a lecture."

 **\- Two Hours Later - Volteer's Quarters**

"I failed you brother," Volteer said as he took the stone tablet. On the stone tablet was an engraving image of him and Malefor. "I should have told Spyro our legacy as well. I'm so sorry." He looks at the tablet and closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Shocker was your wife's father and Soul was our father." He heard the door open but quickly takes the stone tablet under the desk before Cyril comes in.

"Got a letter from Hunter that he got from Spyro," Cyril said. "They are about to enter the Dark Forest."

"So the trials will began and a new Empire will be blossoming from the ashes like a phoenix does when it dies," Volteer stated. "A new Era has began."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Mikey Kudo for allowing me to us his Dragon Gods. I want you guess to know.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hermit

Chapter 4: The Hermit

"We're close," Terrador said as he lowered his upper body where he was now standing on all four.

"How do you know," Cynder questioned him. Terrador looked at her and sighed.

"Because the Dark Forest is where Shocker was married," Terrador said as he looked over to light purple mist. "Dark Forest is up ahead. Inside the Hermit of Seurial is inside. The town Seurial is in the center of the forest. You can't glide to it because of what Malefor did. This is where Malefor first attacked, and killed your mother Spyro."

Spyro walked to the edge. "Why can't you come?"

"Because as a Guardian, I'm restricted to enter the Forbidden Realms," Terrador sighed. "I'm sorry but you must go together and I must go back to Warfang."

"Thank you Terrador," Cynder said with a smile. She looks at Spyro and motions him to lead the way.

"We'll be back with good news," Spyro said as he walked in the Dark Forest.

"May the Ancestors guide you both...," Ignitus' voice was heard in the couple's head. Both of them smiled and nodded. They new when Ignitus said something like that, it meant he was protecting them in not only the dreams, but in the physical world.

As Spyro and Cynder walked through the forest, eerie sounds were heard. Owl-like creatures wooing as snakes and other animals were making unsettling noises in the dark atmosphere. As they kept walking, they saw weapons in trees, on the ground, and water was poisoned by the color that it looked green. It was very horrible to live in a place like this, and they were thankful that they didn't have to live in it.

"I am beginning to see why this is called the Dark Forest," Cynder stated. Spyro looked at her and shook his head.

"War touched here very badly," he said. As he gets on a tree, he looks in the distance. As he squinted his eyes to see a small light, he begins to think they are close to Seurial. "I see a light up head."

"Really," she asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like it is not far," Spyro said as he put his paw over his forehead vertical. "Judging by where it is, I say about fifty meters."

Cynder groaned, "I hate doing this all the time. Wish we can fly but I have a feeling they won't be too friendly with dragons flying. Haven't you notice there are no other dragons around."

Spyro jumps down from the tree and makes a sarcastic remark, "No, I haven't noticed." Cynder gives him a murderous look. "Yeah I noticed and you hate my sarcasm. Wonder why there are no other dragons here." Spyro looks around and sees a lake that isn't poisoned. "Strange..."

"Strange indeed," Cynder said as she looked at lake. "No poison. The rest are toxic, wonder why this one isn't." Spyro points at a white object poking out of the water. "I have a feeling this is something we need not to point at Spyro."

"Yeah but look closely."

Cynder squinted her eyes and saw two holes and a long nose. She jumped back at the sight of a dragon skull. "Spyro this place is truly evil."

"I know... and I saw about ten of them in the trees," Spyro gulped. "Like it was a warning."

"I have a bad feeling of this," Cynder said.

"Hey, nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you that," he assured her.

"Thanks Spyro, I knew there were reasons why I married you."

"Reasons, huh?"

"Yeah, like you fighting will of peace, being handsome, being nice to me while others spat on me, and you give me hope." She puts her head under his chin and slides it to his neck. "And you are my perfect mate to have."

"Yeah, I get it. You love me."

"Hell yes I do love you."

"GET OVER HERE," a loud yell was heard as an arrow nearly hits Cynder.

"What the hell?" She looks up and sees a mole in yellow armor that is torn, but not bad enough to show fur and skin, on legs, chest, and part of his helmet. The mole jumps in the air before unleashing a barrage of arrows at the couple.

Spyro quickly grabs Cynder and pulls her close. He takes his wings and coats them with his earth elements, then he uses his wings as a shield. The mole lands on top of the wings and starts attacking with a sword but not even a scratch.

"Earth is the best defense until you master it to turn it to metal," Spyro said as he heated the rock wing with his fire breath. As the metal starts to form, the Mole quickly jumps off and shoots arrows again. But this time, the arrows went through the metal and hit Spyro in the legs. "Fuck," he said as he grabbed a red crystal from his scales on his underbelly. He grabs the four arrows and pulls them out. He grunted in pain as he tried to pull them out. They were in deep, due to the blood dripping down, he could tell that they went past the muscle, deep cuts. He smashes the crystal with his paw and his wounds start to heal as the red energy starts flowing through him.

"Spyro, let me deal with this," Cynder ordered as she went in the shadows. The mole looked around but was quickly juggled in as a blur of shadow came out of nowhere. Before the mole was about to hit the ground, Spyro and Cynder quickly come up and uppercut the mole back in the air with their heads. Spyro then flew up and grabbed the mole by the armor and flew down at a fast speed. As he came down, the Mole tried to get out but failed as Spyro put pressure on him. Each time the mole tried to escape, Spyro put more and more pressure until he let go of the Mole.

The mole went from staggering as he landed on his feet for one second then went to a roll until he hit a tree. He moaned in pain as slide down the tree. The mole then gets up and turns around towards them. "That hurt," he said as he dusted himself.

"Why are you attacking us," Spyro asked.

The mole looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry, I thought you were Malefor. You look a lot like him."

"Because he is my father," Spyro said in a quiet voice. The mole heard it and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm the Hermit of Seurial. What do you want," the old mole said. He took his armor off to reveal robes underneath the armor. He had brown fur on his left side but his right side was burnt, like a dragon burnt him for meanness.

Spyro looks at him and explains, "My mother is Nova, an Earth Dragon that was heir to Shocker's throne but was corrupted." The mole looked at him with wide eyes of joy.

"So it's true," the mole said. "You are the Legendary Purple Dragon named Spyro... The son of Malefor and heir to Shocker's throne. And you have the former," emphasis on former as he said it, "Terror of the Skies. It's so grateful that you came. Now the Dragons can be governed by one government instead of multiple ones that will try to rage war on each other. But why take too long?"

It was Cynder's turn to have a say, "Because we didn't know about it until last night when we died and was brought back to life by Shocker."

"Okay," the mole said. It was surprisingly weird that the mole believed their story. "I know who Shocker was because my great-great-great-great-great granddad was his personal guard. I believe you."

"What do we need to do," Spyro asked. The mole looked at him and sighed.

"The Trials of Elements. You are only allowed to use the elements that the name gives. Each trial is really what the element stands for. Water is shame, fire for anger, lava for envy, fear for - well what the name implies- fear, ice for kindness, convexity for pride, poison is for stress, earth is for hope, electric is for love, lightning is for respect, twilight is for confusion, wind is for despair, shadow is for hatred, light is for courage, dark is for pity, time is for amusement, fury is weariness, nature is for pride, order is for wonder, chaos is for distance, force is for joy, life is for trust, tech is for anticipation, and physic is for disgust."

"Let met guess, Shocker had to do this because that was the type of dragons he has them joined the kingdom which later became an Empire until my mother's corruption," Spyro asked.

"Correct," the Hermit said. "The trials are to make everything become one. If you can master the emotions, you are heir to Shocker's throne." He looks at Cynder and points at her. "Who are you," he asked like he forgot her name.

"Cynder, I was the former Terror of the Skies," she said.

"Oh that's right," the mole said as he scratched his head. "I forget due to no one being able to talk to." He then turns around and starts writing, Spyro could tell that he was writing something because he saw a quill in the mole's hand. "Note to self: remember Cynder's name for the empress," he said in a whisper voice, Spyro and Cynder still heard him due to their super hearing of the Fear and Earth elements they have. Fear had their ears better to pick up soft sounds, while Earth made the soft sounds become audible. The mole turns around and looks at them. He points at Spyro, "Spyro, are you ready to learn what is the true way of being an Emperor?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Cynder," the Hermit pointed at Cynder, "You ready to be his empress?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Good, then you passed the first trial, the Trial of Shocker - the electric trial," the Hermit said as he walked past two trees. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and followed him.

"What was that trial about," the both asked.

"Shocker loved a shadow dragoness before, both got married and had Nova and a fire dragon, named Scorch. Shocker made the trial to see if you truly love someone. By asking if you want to be Emperor and then asking to be Empress, and both are accepting, then it shows true love or false love - like a gold digger," the Hermit explained. "That is why there are more trials to prove if you love each other. Tell me, do you have children."

Spyro nodded, "Why?"

"Because the next trial will dig deep in your deepest fears. If children are on your mind, the trial will think it is for you to face your children's death or something painful to you that they would do. So before the next trail begins, you must think of something worse, like Malefor."

"I want to know something," Cynder started.

"Ask away," the mole said with a smile.

"How do you know about the trials if Shocker was the last to do them," she asked.

"He wasn't the last but Nova was close of completing them until Malefor came in. After that, they had three eggs, Spyro, Rammer and Brute's eggs. Once they saw the three purple eggs, they became corrupted. A corrupted soul can't do the trials due to not being pure at the heart," the old mole said with sorrow. "I'm sorry you never had to see your parents Spyro until you had to face Malefor with Cynder."

"It's okay," Spyro said. "I regret nothing after I forgave him in my dream, it felt real."

"If it felt real, then it was to be a dream for forgiveness. Hermits like myself are the ones that understand the powers of magic and dreams. When someone tells us what happens, we tell them what we think it is unless we get a vision. If we get a vision, it is what we say unless it deals with their death."

"Okay...," Spyro was not happy with the what the Hermit said. The Hermit didn't explain anything, all he did was just talk.

"You know nothing until you see what I see," the Hermit said with a smile.

"I have a quick question for you," Spyro started.

"Ask and you shall receive an answer."

"How do you know we were coming?"

The mole looks down at the ground and sighs, "Because of what Shocker said to ancestor. Shocker said 'A Purple Dragon and a Black Dragoness will come and take my throne. When that happens, I want every trial ready for them so that they can be ready to learn about leadership. I want them to understand that they are going to be what is needed. And if they come while my daughter is dead, tell them that they get the whole kingdom and treasures.' That's what he said. In a way he was predicting you would come but wasn't sure of when you would come."

Spyro looked at Cynder and thought to himself as the voice went in her head, " _I think he knows something but is not telling us what it is._ "

Cynder nodded in response before giving him an answer which also went to his head, " _I know what you mean. It's like he is hiding something because of fear._ " Spyro looks at her, his look was confusion as he didn't know what she was talking about. " _I'm saying that he is hiding something..._ "

" _I can hear you two,_ " the Hermit's voice was heard in both of their heads. They looked at him win a surprised manner.

" _How did you..._ ," they both asked in unity.

"I'm a Hermit of magic," the old mole said. He then turned around with a smile. "I understand why you don't trust me about this because of me hiding something. You will both have to wait until you complete or fail the trials. I have a feeling you won't fail." He chuckled to himself as he got close to where there a circle of trees and in the middle of the circle was a large stone floor with an eye in the middle. "Step on and the trials will continue."

Spyro and Cynder walked up to the stone floor and got to the middle. As they got to the middle, they saw a blue light surround them. They looked at each other and kissed passionately. Then all of a sudden, they broke the kiss and start to grow weary. Spyro then saw Cynder fall on the stone and started to sleep, and then he felt his body fall down to the floor. As he tried to keep his eyes open, he saw the Hermit waving at them. His eyes then finally closed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trials part 1

Chapter 5: The Trials part 1

" _Spyro,_ " Cynder's voice echoed in Spyro's head. " _What happened?_ " She stretches herself as a yawn comes out. She then looks over to her mate and sees him on the ground. She walks up to him and gently nuzzles him. "Spyro," she says.

Spyro slowly opens his eyes, and he looks into Cynder's emerald eyes. " _I never get tired of seeing your beautiful eyes._ " Cynder blushes. He sighs as he slowly gets on his four paws. He looks around and sees that the place is different than where they came from.

The place had a dark blue sky and had floating islands everywhere. It reminding Spyro and Cynder about Convexity and the Floating Islands outside of Malefor's Castle. But instead of a Well of Souls or castle, it was a white temple on a small island that was connected by a bridge to another island.

"I guess we go there," Cynder said. Spyro looked at her and sighs. "What is it?"

"It feels familiar, like I was here before," Spyro said as he walked a few steps. "Its like I know this place but yet never seen it."

"That is because you were here one time," Ignitus' voice was heard. Spyro and Cynder turn around to see a small orb floating down. As it descends, the orb gets smaller and smaller until it starts floating above the ground by mere inches. The orb then starts glowing brighter and brighter as it starts to explode. The couple cover there eyes as the blinding light came down. After a few seconds, they uncover there eyes to see Ignitus standing there. "Welcome to the God's Realms called White Isle."

"I remember about the White Isle," Spyro said. "It was where I learned my elemental powers after our battle."

Cynder bows her head. "I remember that," she sadly said. "Where the previous Chronicler taught you what you need. After two years from our...," she gulps, "battle." Spyro nodded.

"You must face a trial from me before you enter. It is called the Trial of Chronicler," Ignitus said. "You must each see your fears and face them again." As he smiled at the two, he softly says, "May you be ready for this."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and heard a familiar laughter. It was a dark toned, and yellow eyes appeared. Spyro looked at the ground and shook his head. "Father," he said to himself. As Malefor comes up from the dark parts of the realm, he looks at them with hatred eyes. Fire and ice - if it was possible for them to fuse - was like what was coming out of his eyes, sending shivers down the couple's back.

"You wish to face me," Malefor's dark voice echoed through the world. "You will see what the true power of a Purple Dragon is." He looks at the two and smiles. "My son and his wife have come to face me... Good, time to show you power."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and shook their heads. Sure they could defeat Malefor but they weren't in top condition due to no war or combat for a long time. It was basically had to be won by words instead of violence.

"You know father, no matter what you think you failed all the time," Spyro started. Malefor looked at him as he charged his convexity element. "But your power corrupted you for what?!" Malefor takes his paw and swipes it towards them but as close as the claw came, they barely had time to dodge it. "You're corruption was your downfall. You wanted power when you saw the eggs. You feared of it because of something happened? Basically you killed your father to be king of something but failed."

Malefor shot the beam, but Spyro quickly turns his wings to metal and shields himself with Cynder. "My corruption was not because of the eggs. It was the fear of what will happen. You think you know what I think about your eggs. I should have destroyed them when I had the chance." He quickly uses his tail but Spyro stops it with an earth spike. "You were to be born because it broke everything. I was to be king of the dragons due to my life." He quickly brings his tail back, just as Spyro gets an earth spike ready, Malefor countered by destroying it with a convexcity hurricane.

Cynder looks at Spyro and waits for him. "What you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me show the error of his ways," Spyro ordered. Cynder nodded but quickly jumps out of the way as Malefor's paw was moving towards her. "CYNDER!" Spyro quickly catches the paw with an earth arc and Cynder went into shadow form. Cynder then comes out of shadow form and next to Spyro. "Glad I helped."

"Yes you did," she said.

Malefor laughed as he got up close to them. They feared what was going to happen, so they quickly jumped to the sky and started flapping their wings. As they looked around, they saw pillars that would help slow the Dark Marker down. "Hey, father, bet you can't catch us. Sure that you wouldn't catch your own son after defeating you once," Spyro taunted, this caused Malefor to give him a murderous look.

Malefor jumps in the air and his wings start to flap. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME," the old dragon yelled out. Spyro and Cynder quickly flew off as Malefor was shooting convexity missiles towards them. As Spyro and Cynder dodge everything Malefor shoots, they find him following them with vast speeds.

"Split up," Cynder asked. Spyro smirked. "Oh no... I don't like this..."

"Cynder, it's this or nothing," Spyro countered. His scales start to change from purple to black. A black aura appears around Spyro as his scales finally come to an black, his eyes become pure white as snow with no pupils in them. Malefor stops where he is at and starts heading away from the Dark Spyro. "Must be afraid," Dark Spyro thought.

"Must be... but he wasn't afraid when we faced him unless...," Cynder then realised what Malefor was doing. Trying to lure them away. "Spyro be careful, it's a trap. I have a feeling it's a trap."

" _Noted,_ " Dark Spyro thought as he rushed after Malefor. Malefor looks at Dark Spyro and sees him ready to fight. Dark Spyro lands on the island as Malefor gently hovers in the center. Without thinking, Malefor launches three convexity missiles but Dark Spyro just sits there. As the missiles explode, Malefor has a smirk on his face.

"SPYRO," Cynder yelled out. " _No, he can't be killed. There... there is no way..._ " she starts crying but then stops as the smoke settles.

" _Cynder, I'm alright,_ " Cynder then looks up and sees Spyro walking towards Malefor. As Spyro took a single step, where ever the paw was landed at, a small convexity volcano erupts. Step by step, he walks closer to his prey.

"How is that possible," Malefor asked.

Spyro looks at him and starts laughing, "When you launched those missiles, I changed back which created a barrier around me due to my Mastery of Convexity. So all you did was just made my barrier withstand more punishment. One reason why I am here," Spyro explained with a smirk. Cynder quickly glides to where Spyro is at and smiles with him.

"We do this together, make it right," she thought.

"I know what you mean."

Cynder quickly shoots poison out of her mouth, Malefor blocks it but is hit by a fire ball in the back. Malefor looks where it came and sees Spyro is behind him. He looks where his son was at and then looks where he was ten seconds ago. Spyro then teleports behind Malefor and unleashes an ice blade to the back as Cynder flies up and shoots purple electricity at Malefor's head. As Malefor tries to counter, but with no anvil on that part because Spyro would do ice or earth or Cynder would do shadow fire or purple electricity. As Spyro came close to his father, he starts flying at fast speeds. As he is picking up speed, his fist starts to glow red, then yellow, blue, to green, purple, and finally, it starts glow with all five main element colors he knew. Malefor tries to block the attack, but Spyro was too quick, a single punch to where Malefor's heart was at ended it. As Malefor covers the hole, his body starts falling from the sky. His lifeless body then hits the ground and starts to dematerialized before their eyes.

Spyro and Cynder glide back to where they saw Ignitus and see him is already there. With a shocked expression on his face, he bows his head towards them. "You have done not only beat my trial but you have beaten more than half of them as well. The gods that you won't see are: Clayf, Larslion, Exedra, Odahviin, Glitter, Glacius, Shallow, Hazard, Flameblitz, Galaxia, Akathos, Clarity, Apollonir, and Oberon. Meaning you complete water, fire, lava, fear, shadow, twilight, light, dark, order, chaos, time, tech, life, physic, force and electric." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and then looked back at Ignitus.

"How did we complete that many," Spyro asked.

"Because you both showed real bravery, courage, determination, calmness, love, and power. That is how," Ignitus explained. "Fare well. You are to enter the temple for the last seven trials. And good luck my son-in-law and daughter."

"Thank you dad," Cynder said with a smile.

"I will watch after you. May the ancestors guide you." Ignitus then vanishes before they could say a single word. Now they were glad that Ignitus would watch them no matter what, course he had to write this down in the books due to being the Chronicler and the Empire was returning for the dragons.

"Cynder, come on," Spyro said. She looks at him and rubs her head under his chin. "What can I do without you...," he thought to himself but Cynder heard it.

"You would probably get killed," she said in his mind.

Spyro chuckled when he heard that. He was glad that he Cynder as his wife but also to be someone to help him when he needs her for anything. He looks at her and embraces her. "I'm just glad you are here to help me with anything."

"I'm your wife, what else am I suppose to do," she jokingly said.

Spyro chuckled as her remark. "Smart alec, uh?" Cynder looks at him and shook her head. "I'm kidding you know."

"I know but that joke was horrible." Cynder then walks way from he as she shakes her hips, making Spyro become in a trance. After a few seconds, she stops where she is at and looks over her shoulders to see Spyro having his mouth dropped. "Comming?"

Spyro shook his head and quickly got back to reality, "Yes I am." He ran towards Cynder as she started running towards the white temple. As they got close to the temple, they both stop there as they nodded to each other.

"For us."

"For the dragons."

"For everything for peace."

"And for our love," the both said in unity.

Spyro takes his paw and gently opens the door. As he opens, he hears chanting like they were going to bring Malefor back from imprisonment. Cynder looks at him and nips Spyro's neck in a playful mood. "I think this is it, might be the last seven trials," Spyro said in a dry tone. "Get this done and see what happens."

Cynder looks at him and motions him to go in. "I'll enter when you see if it is clear." Spyro rolled his eyes as he walked in. Cynder quickly puts her head the hole to see where Spyro is. As she looked, she sees the last seven Gods and Goddesses. But she looked at one throne that was empty, and on the top of where the name 'Soul' was, the words 'Exiled and fallen' were engraved.

"Come in," said a purple dragon that had green spikes on her back to her tail. She looked like she was related to Spyro because of the same wing membrane color, underbelly, and the same horns Spyro had. But what didn't look like she was related was her eyes were no pupils at all, they were just pure green. Cynder comes in as the dragon floats down. As Cynder walks to the side of Spyro, Sycra lands on the ground. "I am Sycra, the Dragon Goddess of Physic. Anyway, your trials that you are about to complete are near an end."

Spyro looked at her and bowed his head. "Give us what you want us to do."

Sycra nodded as the whole room starts to change. As it starts changing, Spyro and Cynder began to see events of their lives. "Corruption memories will not be shown due to the fact they would make this holy realm become chaos." As the room changes, they start looking at the battle where Spyro and Dark Cynder were fighting for the first time ever to stop Malefor from being released.

 _"Stop it," Spyro yelled as he covered his body with his wings and tried to stay away from her. "You're pure evil like what your master is."_

 _Dark Cynder walks up the younger version of Spyro and laughs as she drives her claws in his wing. Spyro screams as he was lifted up. "You may be the chosen one but you are nothing," she said coldly. "You're siblings are not going to help you." She takes her scythe tailblade and slams it in Rammer's throat. "Weak... pathetic..."_

 _"NO," Spyro and Brute yelled in unity. Dark Cynder then takes her free paw and grabs Brute by the neck._

 _"LET HIM GO," Spyro yelled. "IT'S ME YOU WANT."_

 _Dark Cynder looks at him and grins. "So the little dragon finally grew some courage. Very well. And I might as well kill YOU!" She threw Brute next to Rammer and slammed Spyro into the ground._

"You see the pain you have done Cynder," Sycra said. "But it wasn't your fault... Or was it?"

"It wasn't me...," Cynder said. "I was corrupted by Malefor. He was using me as a puppet."

"You say so and believe that. But you nearly killed Spyro's brothers there when they were facing you. They were trying to protect the world. Why did they do that? Why do you think that?"

"Because it was the duty of the Legendary Purple Dragon to save the world," Cynder answered.

"Ah, but what if this happened," Suddenly everything changed. Instead of Dark Cynder attacking, it was Dark Spyro in adult form that looked like Malefor. "You see you wouldn't do the same thing like what Spyro would do."

"Lies," Cynder yelled out. "If that was true then I wouldn't be with Spyro at all. No matter what, I fell in love with him when he saved me and he fell in love with me when he did the same thing. We are star-crossed lovers. Nothing would have changed."

"She's telling the truth," Spyro said as he walked up to her. "I love her as much as I love my own life. She is first before I do anything. She's my first love and my only love."

"Isn't it...," Sycra said as the place changed to the time where Spyro and Ember were getting married. "Explain this..." Cynder looked at Spyro with a shocked expression. Spyro shook his head and looked at the Goddess.

"That was to shut her up, after that, I divorced her by say that I never loved her," Spyro said. "I never loved Ember. I wanted her as a friend, nothing more because I was taken by Cynder during our time of courting. After that, I defeated Red then returned back to Cynder. Then we joined the Skylands. I didn't want to tell her because I knew that the marriage was false. But the marriage with Cynder is the real one because I have five children with her." Spyro then looks at Cynder and grabs her paws. "And there is nothing that will make me separate from my beautiful wife. Nothing!" He right at Cynder's eyes and kisses her passionately. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and looks at her, "I"m sorry that I didn't tell you that. I should have told you."

"I forgive you, my purple knight," Cynder said as she nuzzled him.

Sycra smiles at them, "You passed my trial."

* * *

 **There is a poll right now for you to vote at. If you are not sure of the poll, please read my bio to see what 'Legend of Spyro and Cynder: A New Beginning' is. If you are unsure of the answers of who is going to be evil in that story instead of Cynder pm me ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Trials part 2

Chapter 5: The Trials part 2

As the room became back to normal, Sycra looks at the couple with a smile. To the couple, it meant that they were blessed and truly were just closer of completing the trials. Only six more to go and it would be over. But Spyro looks at the empty throne and points at it.

"Soul, who is he," he asked. Sycra looked at the purple dragon and bowed her head.

"He is the exiled and fallen God that betrayed us by killing Akathos. He was the Dragon God of Corruption but then later became mortal. Due to his treachery, his first born was cursed to be pure evil when studding the Dark Side of Convexity."

"Why did he kill Akathos," Cynder asked. Sycra looked down and sigh.

"Because Akathos was the King of the Gods but Soul wanted the power. Like his son," Sycra explained. "Due to wanting power the first born was cursed and there it created the ultimate mastermind in the Dragon Realms, Malefor."

Spyro flinched, "M-my f-father?"

Sycra looked at him and nodded. "Yes. You see when your father saw the first eggs that came from your mother, he decided to learn about the Convexity all by himself. Our Dragon God of Light, Lionlars warned him what will happen. But Malefor did it anyway, and it came at two prices. You defeating him and your mother being corrupted. Shocker ascended to Godhood before your mother was corrupted. Which brings us to the last six trials in one. You must travel in the past and prevent it from happening. Malefor will be corrupted no matter what because it is required for you to defeat him. Cynder can go with you but if you are caught, you failed the trial and nothing that you did will ever happen."

"No children of ours," Cynder asked with emotion.

"Correct," a orange dragon said. "Even the defeat of Malefor will never happen, Gnasty Gnorc, Neo Cortex, and many others will never happen. This is your first and only warning."

"We won't fail," Spyro assured them.

"Good," said the orange dragon. "Step in the portal when ready." He slams his hand on the ground to bring a small portal up from the ground that has an arch way around it. "This will take you to the time Malefor was going to corrupt himself, tread careful young ones and remember, no matter what, Nova is to be uncorrupted and if you feel like, get her to change her name to something like Quasta. Something feminine and not the same as Cynder's mother's name."

"Before we go," Spyro looked at them. "Tell me why Nova has to be uncorrupted."

Sycra looked at him and floated towards him. "Because if she is corrupted, Malefor would kill her but if she is uncorrupted, she would have saved Cynder's egg with Ignitus and give it to Cynder's mother as your mother would had to flea towards a realm called Terra Firma Realms. There she would survive but fate had other plans."

"So she gets to live and I get to meet her later on right?" The Dragon Divines just stood there silent. "Right?" He then saw them shake there heads. "Why?"

"Due to the fact that Terra Firma is mainly deserts, there is nothing else there. She would have died or stay hidden unless the Chronicler told you where she would be at," the orange dragon said as he looked at the portal. "Enter the portal. Complete the trial, then you will be emperor with much more."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and ran through the portal. As they were pulled by the current of the portal, they felt an uneasy feeling. They looked at each other and nodded as time began to flow faster and faster. Each time they saw an event in a shaped of a square, they also saw a clock coming with it. Each event was about Spyro's family and they were the first to see it all happen. As they came to the end of the portal a bright light blinded them.

 **-Eighty-two years ago- Dragon Temple's Hatchery**

As a green dragoness puts her eggs down on the three pedestals, she looks at them with smile. She was glad that she was giving birth to three purple dragons, three purple eggs. As she looked at the eggs, she places a paw on one of them. "Born into the world, bring forth your right linage. A great evil is coming, may you three be the ones to fix this evil then." She looks her paws and smiles. "May this hands hold you you when you are born in three weeks." She lifts her head and gently kiss the eggs. "Hear me my little ones. You will know me as your mother."

"Nova," a voice said behind her. She turns around to see Volteer behind her. She smiles at the Electric Guardian as he walked up to her. "I need to know why you are here because the second Malefor studies the dark side of Convexity, he will be corrupted and will want you to be corrupted as well."

"I know what your family went through, but I don't know what to do. I just want my three children here," she moves away from the purple egss, Volteer's eyes widened as he saw there were not one, not two but three of them, "to be safe. Volteer, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Would you or Ignitus protect the my children first? If you do, please have them go to the Silver River. I have arranged a dragonfly family to have them ready, Nina and Flash."

"Ah, yes. The dragonflies that are about to deliver a child or more...," Volteer said. Nova chuckles as he shakes his head. "I will protect them and I will have someone watch them if something was to happen to me or Ignitus."

"Thank you, you and Ignitus are the only guardians I trust more than my husband."

"Yes of course," Volteer said as he walked out of the hatchery. He stops and looks over his shoulder. "And if your husband is corrupted, I'm afraid we have..."

"To kill him. I know. And do the same with me."

"Of course," Volteer then walks away as he lowered his head. About half way through the hallway, a portal opens up. He stops and looks into the portal.

"What a strange, unusual, bizarre...," before he could finish a big blur of purple and black hit him in the head, knocking him out instantly. Falling down on the ground, he lands but to some surprised, he doesn't make a loud thud.

As the blur began to settle down, Spyro and Cynder began to spin around in the hallway as there was no tomorrow. After a few seconds, they stop and look at the fallen Volteer. Without even thinking of a way to find out if he was alive, Spyro walks over there and hears him breathing.

"Good, he's alive," Spyro said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to have anyone be alerted of their presence. "I thought for certain we killed him when we came out of the portal."

"Just be glad he's alive and we have a trial to finish," Cynder whispered.

" _Okay, but I think we shouldn't talk. This is a trial that involves stealth. So we should communicate telepathically._ "

" _Agreed,_ " Spyro heard Cynder's words in his mind.

" _Now if we find a way to make sure the corruption doesn't happen to my mother, she would be save,_ " Spyro thought as Cynder got the message in her head.

" _Of course. Lets try the library, there might be a way to counter it._ "

" _Good thinking,_ " Spyro thought as he walked down the hallway.

" _Spyro, wait...,_ " Cynder thought as Spyro stopped dead in his tracks. " _What about him?_ " She pointed at Volteer. " _We can't leave him like this he may have seen us or worse, someone might see him._ "

" _Good point._ " Spyro grabbed Volteer's tail as Cynder grabbed Volteer's chest. " _Okay, on three._ " Cynder nods as Spyro gives a heavy breathe. " _One... two.. three..._ " Spyro lifts Volteer's tail as Cynder lifts his body. " _Got it?_ "

" _Yeah._ "

" _Okay, I'm going to get closer to where his underbelly is. So be ready._ "

" _Got it._ "

Spyro takes his paw and gently slides it down to where Volteer's underbelly is at. As his paw grabs it, he takes his other paw to the other side of his underbelly. He moves his legs slowly and gets under Volteer's body, then he quickly turns around and puts his right paw where the left paw was at five seconds ago. " _Okay, lets get him to his quarters first, then we go to the library._ "

Spyro and Cynder then walk up to the end of the hallway but hear voices. "Malefor, enough," Cynder knew it was a younger version of Terrador. "You clearly mastered Wind and Earth that easily, sure you're the Guardian of the Elements but you need to master the dark side of each element in order to control Dark Convexity."

"I see what you mean, Master Terrador," Malefor said.

" _Oh, no that way is blocked with Terrador and Malefor. What do we do,_ " Cynder panicked but Spyro quickly taps her with his tail.

" _Cyn... does your shadow element grant you the power of invisibility?_ "

" _Yes, I see what you are thinking._ " She started to focus as her body turned clear then before Spyro's eyes, she was gone. " _Okay. Not sure if it will work on you and Walking, Talking Dictionary. But I'll try._ " She started to focus on Volteer and Spyro as they started to turn invisible.

" _Good work._ "

" _Thanks Spy._ " As they moved through the temple being unheard, they finally get to two doors that had electricity symbol on them. "Must be it. I mean there are no other rooms like this with an electricity symbol." Volteer snored which startled the younger dragons.

" _Lets hurry,_ " Spyro's voice echoed in Cynder's brain. Cynder opens the door and they walk in. As they finally get to Volteer's bed, they gently lower him down.

As he touched the bed, he talked in his sleep, "Get away from her you... naga." Spyro and Cynder held their laughter as they walked out of the room. When they came out, Spyro gently closes the door but it woke Volteer up. "Who's there?" Volteer's footsteps were heard as the the couple stayed silent and still. When the door opened, Volteer looked around to see if someone was out in the hall. "I guess it was my imagination, illusion, acuteness, uh, uh, uh, uh..." Volteer looked around before he walked back in his room. "When did I get here?!" Spyro and Cynder stepped on the energy boost as Volteer opened the door. "What? Oh...kay?" He walks back in his room and closed the door. "Great Shocker, what happened to my head?"

As Spyro and Cynder got to the library, they start hearing voices from inside. "I'm telling you Nova, you might be Ignitus' mate but you need to be with him as he is not feeling good." Cynder looks inside and sees a Shadow Dragoness - she guessed that was her mother - and an Order Dragon.

"Very well Furod," she said as she left the library. When Spyro and Cynder saw the door open, they quickly got out of the way because Nova was turning left. But then she stopped. After a few seconds she starts sniffing the air around her, like she smelt her mate and her DNA were together. She looks around for a while but then shrugs it off as she walked away.

" _That was close,_ " Spyro thought.

" _You're telling me,_ " Cynder thought.

"Come on."

As the doors opened, the Order Dragon looked up and shot a light beam at them. "Halt," he yelled. Spyro and Cynder stopped where they were at, frightened of what is going to happen. "If you are here for trouble, leave..." Spyro and Cynder gulped as the Order Dragon walked towards them but stopped at one of the desks. He slams his paw on the desk. "Finally got you little fly." He lifts his paw up and smiles. "Finally got you... stupid fucking fly."

Spyro and Cynder sighed for relief. For a second there, they thought they were caught but it didn't seem so...

" _Okay, lets get out of..._ "

" _I can hear your thoughts,_ " a voice said. The couple gulped as the voice was from the Order Dragon. " _Don't fret. I am a God, I am Furod, the Dragon God of Peace. Your trial is not compromised._ " He then shoots a light beam at the two. As Spyro and Cynder turned back to their regular form, they see the Order Dragon with spikes coming out of his back and sides. He was white like snow but had a green stripes on his head. His wings were blue with a darker shade of white. He looked at the young dragons. "81 years old, not even full adults, just young adults at the age of 18 until at the age of 100 then you will be full adults."

Spyro and Cynder looked at him and nodded. "We need to find a book."

"A book of what, Spyro," Furod said as he walked over to the bookshelf that was taller than him.

"A book to prevent corruption on my mother before I'm born." Furod smiled as he reached for a book.

"Yes, the book is called Nights of the Old Ways - Cancelling Evil and Corruptions," Furod gladly said. "Here you are." He gives the book to them and smiles. "And if you are going to change your mother's name, here." He gives Cynder a book that is blue with green straps on it. "The Book of Names and Powers. Take it and you will learn."

"Thank you," Cynder said. " _Okay, now we got it, let's go."_

"Okay, _Cyn...,_ " Spyro thought. Cynder looks at Furod and bows before him.

"Please, just do the trial. Due to me being a Dragon God, it will not count due to the reason that the Divines are allowed to help those that need help for something plus look at the size of this library," Furod said as he pointed. There were over millions of books there. "Anyway, I took too much of your time. Go, save your mother, Spyro. And Spyro..." Spyro looks at him. "Be safe for my brother's throne."

"I will," he assured Furod.

Cynder quickly turned them back to invisibility and walked out the room. As they got to the room they found Spyro's mother, the green dragoness named Nova. She was praying over the pool of visions.

" _Is she like Ignitus,_ " Spyro asked.

 _"_ _Maybe,_ " Cynder answered.

They quickly take the book and start reading. As they turn page after page, they were just close of giving up. " _Bane of Destructions... Power of the Sun... Prophecy of the Legendary Purple Dragon... Prophecy of Shocker's Throne... Soul, the Twin Brother of Alduin... This is getting nowhere Spyro._ "

" _I know what you mean...,_ " he turns one final page and sees the title. " _Hello what we got here..."_

Cynder looks at the book. " _Immunity of Corruption..._ " She takes her claw and gently starts scanning the text. " _Here we go. All we have to do is say or think - guess it doesn't matter - the text. After that, we can leave._ "

" _Okay, and I don't want to alert her because then we will fail our trial._ "

" _I don't want to fail. Okay just say the words as I think them. We will get your mother immune and then we can go home._ "

" _Shocker of the God of Love for the Dragons power, we come to you to seek an audience for Clarity, the Dragon Goddess of Purity. Grant us a favor to grant us our wish to make a dragon immune to corruption. Hear our plea for thou are strong,_ " they both thought.

" _An audience is given to you,"_ Spyro and Cynder both heard Clarity's sweet tone in their minds. _"Tell me, who does thou want to be immuned to corruption?_ "

" _My mother, Nova. She is the green dragoness, Earth Dragoness,"_ Spyro thought.

" _And it is granted. But I must warn you, when I do this, she will forget her name. Tell me what I should change her name to. No matter what, all the people that have known her will be affected by the name changed, meaning they will call her by her new name instead of Nova._ "

Spyro opens the book and looks under the Earth Dragoness section for names. He comes up with one and smiles. " _Give her Soritha as her new name._ "

" _Very well._ " All of a sudden, Nova starts looking around and sees green sphere form around her.

"What is going on," she asked. But before she could say anymore, the orbs took flight and started breaking as light shined on Nova. She looks up as the light starts to change from white to green to blue and then return back to white. She starts looking around and starts feeling something in her chest. After a while, she becomes unconscious.

"Soritha," a voice said as it got closer, Soritha - previously Nova - wakes up and sees her husband. "I'm sorry." She looks up and sees Ignitus towering over her. "Malefor has to be put to death."

"Very well," Soritha said. "Do so. But leave one scale for my children for they will not know him."

"As you wish."

Spyro and Cynder walk out of the temple and turn back to their original colors. " _You passed your trial,_ " said Clarity in their thoughts. A portal opens up, making the place become unstable until Spyro and Cynder entered. As time began to return back to the present they feel they had done something right. Feeling accomplishment from the trials, but now they have to get reward by the Divines. After a while the trip ends.

 **-Now-**

Spyro and Cynder glide out of the portal and see the Divines smiling and bowing down. "Well done young dragons. Time for you to be the Emperor and Empress. Return to the temple and wait for the Chronicler to come up. He will appoint you when you are ready," Sycra said. "Return now to the land of living, out of the world of dreams." As she waved her paws over them, they slowly return back to the Dragon Realms.


	7. Chapter 6: Shocker's Heir

Chapter 6: Shocker's Heir

"Cynder, Spyro... brother... wake up...," a voice called them. Spyro slowly opens his eyes as he saw a green dragoness above him. "Son... are you alright."

"Mom...," Spyro mustered to say but his vision is not all the way. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," Soritha said. "I missed you since you were born. I just hope that Nina and Flash kept you alright."

Spyro's vision starts to come back together and looks at her. "You knew? Why?"

"Because of your father. Where are the other siblings of yours?"

"They're not at the Temple. Reld, Thorus, and Red are dead. I had to kill Red because he was going on an episode of revenge."

"By what about Reld and Thorus?"

"Reld died when he was fighting the war against father. Thorus died when he was about to save Ignitus from being crushed when the Apes attacked the temple the second time."

So pain was going in Soritha's mind, she was having a hard time trying to get over it that three of her children are dead and she didn't know about it. "I wish I came when I heard about you coming to Shocker's Throne. I couldn't accept it due to being married to the Dark Master or, what the Guardians say, Dark Maker. I'm so sorry." Tears come running down her cheeks.

"Mother, it's okay..."

"No it's not. I had them for six months in my womb and then they are born in three months. But now they are dead. You don't know what it's like to lose a child."

"I do know...," Spyro said. Soritha looked at him with wide eyes. "When Cynder had her second patch of eggs, we had three eggs. A red, a yellow, and a blue on. When the blue one hatched, the child wasn't alive. We mourn for a long time we didn't know what happened until Volteer told us that the hatchling had a disease that was called Draco cor defectum. Dragon Heart Failure." Spyro looks at Cynder and wraps his wing around her. As she laid there, he just watches her. "I never told anyone but Sparx, the Guardians, my wife, the children, and my siblings."

"Oh my..." Soritha looks at him and bows her head. "I didn't know."

"Now you know."

Cynder yawns as she streches herself. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Soritha. "Hello there."

Soritha looks at Cynder and bows her head. "You are beautiful. I see my son made the right choice to have you as his wife." Cynder blushes as her scales turn from black to red around her cheeks.

"Without me, he wouldn't have defeated his father."

"And you're right about that," Spyro said as he unwrapped his wing.

"Spyro just told me about what happened about your child," Soritha said.

Cynder looks down at the ground. "I just feel sorry the him. He looked a lot like his father. He wanted to name him Skyro. We did name him that but we had to bury him. It was heartbroken. Wish there was a cure for Draco cor defectum."

Soritha was about to say something but Ignitus comes in. "Ignitus? But how?"

"Soritha, it's good to see you instead of reading the books to find where you are at. I'm the new Chronicler, the old one - Cronus - gave me the position. I accepted it and then I became a Dragon God. Dragon God of Time."

"So it seems." As Soritha talked, Terrador, Cyril, Blaze, and Volteer enter but are shocked when they see both Soritha and Ignitus.

"I-Ignitus," Terrador said as he walked up to him.

"Yes, old friend, it's me," Ignitus said as he extended his paw. Terrador took Ignitus' paw and shook it for a few seconds.

"We thought you was going to stay at the While Isle."

"I'm here to give Spyro and Cynder there rightful place a Emperor and Empress. But before I do that, the Divines have an offer for them. They can have two wishes, no matter what. What do you two say," Ignitus said as he looked at the Spyro and Cynder.

"Cynder, think about it... we can have Skyro alive and be a full family," Spyro's voice echoed in Cynder's brain. She smiled but then frowns.

"I know but what if something happens? Like him die the next day because of that heart failure?"

"Cynder, we have to be specific when we say our wishes because we don't want that to happen."

"Very well, but our second wish still stands... what should it be?"

"I didn't think of it."

"Neither did I."

"Ignitus, we accept your offer but we only have one wish," Spyro said as the former Fire Guardian smiled. "We want a child to be alive that has no problem, want Skyro to live until he dies of a old age."

Ignitus looks at him and bows his head. "Very well." He lifts his tail and slams it on the floor. As the shockwave came up, he closes his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opens them to show that they are emerald green. Cynder is shocked by seeing this, she never seen her father do this. Spyro smiled when he saw the emerald green eyes.

"No wonder where you get them beautiful eyes, Cyn..."

"I know right."

As Ignitus' eyes start to change back to their red color, he speaks, "Skyro is alive with nothing. And no he won't look like a zombie. He will be with me for awhile so I can give him memories. And your son will the same age as your last patch."

"Thank you father," Cynder said as she saw Shine coming in. "Glad you came Shine. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has," Shine said as he walked up to Cynder. "Glad you are alive." He embraces her. "Father told me about everything. I'm so proud of you, young sis."

"Thank you Shine," Cynder smiled as she broke away from the hug. "And what did he say."

"He said that you and Spyro are to be in the Emperor of Dragons. And that I'm to be his heir for Flameblitz kingdom under your rule." Cynder looked at Shine with a shocked expression before looking at Ignitus.

"It's true daughter," Ignitus said.

"But mother and you are still together right," Cynder asked. As she asked, Ignitus' expression becomes shocked. "Y-you didn't know?"

"Nova is alive? Where is she?"

Cyril coughs to get Ignitus attention. "She is in her room right now. Go see her."

"Thank you Cyril." Ignitus walks to the door and looks at his children. "Cynder, Shine. I'm so proud of you for doing right. Even though Spyro's father corrupted you, you atoned for it. I'm proud for you."

"Wait...," Spryo called out. "The Divines told us to be here and wait for you to appoint us to the Empire."

"And that will be given after I see Nova. Thank you Spyro, due to your courage with Rammer and Spike, you gave me hope for each day. Your eagerness gave me more to think about my life. Thank you, young dragon." Ignitus opens the door with his tail and walks out. As his tail leaves their sight, the door close.

Volteer looked at the purple and black dragons and sighs. "I think you must rest for now young ones. Please rest so that you have your full strength."

Cyril shakes his head. "You are not even sure what made your head hurt are you?"

"No, nothing, negative, not by any means, nix."

"Figured about that," Terrador said as he looked at Cyril. "I have a feeling something else happened."

Volteer looked at Spyro as he saw Spyro sigh. "So you know about him, do you?"

"About Soul being my grandfather, yes," Spyro said. Terrador, Blaze and Cyril all gasped when they heard that. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Because you weren't ready until now."

 **-Hour Later - Nova's Quarters**

As Ignitus comes up to the door, he hears Nova's voice as she is talking. "...I told you that there is nothing that must be done."

"Yes, my lady...," said a male voice. Ignitus bowed his head thinking that Nova was cheating on but then he remembered that he saw her last before he died at the Belt of Fire. So really she wasn't cheating on him due to the fact that she was a widow. He lifts his head as he knocked on the door with his paw.

"Come in...," Nova said gently. Ignitus opens the door and walks in. Her face becomes angry at the male mole to shock when she sees her dead lover. "I-Igniuts? But how?"

Ignitus walks over to her and places a wing over her body. He smiles as he licks her fact. "I am the Chronicler now. The previous one chosen me to be this era's Chronicler. I accepted it."

"But I heard you died at first."

"I..." he looks at the mole and motions him out. "Please leave."

"Yes, sir," the mole said before he jogged out of the room. Once he heard the door close, Ignitus looks at Nova.

"I did but the Chronicler choose me to be the Chronicler. I didn't want to do it at first but then I heard about our daughter was alive with Spyro."

"Ignitus, you know what you are always was?"

"A dragon that cares more about the people than anything else."

"That and you care about your family," Nova said as she rubbed her tail on Ignitus' back. "But why take this long to find me?"

Ignitus looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. "Because the book that I was looking at had your dead. Died by Malefor's high general, our daughter."

"Ignitus... please don't be like that. I care more about you but you need to understand that you can't believe everything you hear or read." Nova then takes her tail and wraps it around Ignitus' tail. "I missed you so much that I wanted you to be here when I found out about our daughter. I knew we had three eggs. A white, a black, and a grey one."

"I'm just glad that you are not mad at me."

"Why should I? Sure you took a long time to find me but I understand why. But you have a duty to uphold now. Please, Ignitus... we need to be together like before."

Ignitus looks at her with a grin, he then chuckles as he places his head on top of Nova's. "I would like that because you are the only one I want."

 **\- Hour Later - Volteer's Quarters**

Spyro looked at Volteer as he paced back and forth from his desk to the door. He was hearing the electric guardian talk but couldn't understand him due to the fast rambling he did this time. Spyro just closed his eyes and thought to himself for a few seconds until he heard Volteer cough, Spyro quickly opened his eyes. "You know who my father is, but you have any idea why I never talked about Soul?" Spyro nodded. "Really?"

"Yes because he killed Akathos to gain power so that he can be King of the Dragon Gods," Spyro answered.

"Ture but also wrong... This is a simple stereotype accusation that you never would have full concept the full grasp of the Divinity Occupation. And you will never understand that due to the restrictions of why until a query comes up," Volteer rambled. Cynder looks at Spyro, who gives a sigh.

"He means, we were half right but the accusation that we had can't be understand due to the Divinity Occupation. And we will under understand it until we ask why."

Volteer cocked his head towards the purple dragon. "Correct."

"So why can't we understand it," Cynder bluntly asked.

"Because the Divines have destroyed, terminated, liquefied, ended, trashed, vaporized, waxed, annihilated, extinguished and many ways to get rid of the Soul's myths. He not only did he kill Akathos, he was the one that killed the Cyold. A treason as Cyold was the Dragon God of Planets. Killing Cyold made the planets go in complete chaos. I'm here to give you something else. It is time that you learn how to defeat him. Because if he hears that you are the Emperor and Empress, then you will be appointed at the Dragon God and Goddess of Dragons. He will want the power to be the God of Dragons, meaning he will kill you."

"I see," Spyro said grimly. "What do we need?"

Volteer looked at them before walking over to the chest. "This chest has what you need. Only you Spyro are the only one that can defeat and kill Soul." Spyro walks up to the chest and opens it. Inside the chest he sees a gold armor with black scales on the sides. He then looks at a sword that looks like it was a giant twin blade sword but instead of branching to have two blade, each of the blades had five blades. He grabs it and lifts the blade up. As he lifts it up, the starts shrining to his paw size.

"You are ready as it has choice you as the master."

"Thank you uncle." Spyro then grabs the armor and puts it on, as it shrinks to the right size, he smiles as Cynder blushes. He looks at his arms to see that his muscles were showing up.

"Now then. Ignitus, come in...," Volteer said, on cue Ignitus comes in with a scroll.

"Spyro, Cynder, please step forward," Ignitus instructed them. Spyro and Cynder walked to where Ignitus is at as he read the scroll. "'As Shocker's ways of coming to a grand power of the Empire, it is my duty as the previous Emperor to give this to the next heir. Whom ever this comes to as my heir, I give you everything.' Spyro do you accept the power, responsibility, and courage of becoming Emperor?"

"I do accept as the Dragons need a leader and it shall be so," Spyro answered without thinking.

"Cynder, do you accept the power, responsibility, and courage of becoming Empress?"

"I do accept for the love of the Dragons and courage of each to be by my side as I protect and help them no matter what," Cynder answered.

"Then it's is done, Shocker's heir has been given the Empire," Ignitus said as he smiled at the new leaders of the Dragon Kingdom.

* * *

There is a poll right now. That's right, the last two chapters will be the last of this story then we will go to The Legend of Spyro and Cynder series. Please vote by having a user account and then go to my profile, click the VOTE NOW! and vote. I would like to have at least 5 votes before I start 'The Legend of Spyro and Cynder: A New Beginning'. Once I get five votes, then I will start the next poll I have and working on the story as well. This story will not be two thousand (2,000) words chapters due to the fact they cover the major games and Skylanders as well. Also if you are unsure about this, it has been confirmed that there is Skylanders 5, name has been **NOT** leaked.


	8. Chapter 7: Spyro's Doubt

Chapter 7: Spyro's Doubt

As Spyro and Cynder train to become stronger against Soul. They start to thinking that maybe it was too much to deal with. After all, if one of them dies, then surely the other would perish in pity until death comes. But they they have to remember, their oldest, Scyra will be in charge and Soul would try to kill her. So it was kill Soul or let Soul kill until he became Emperor.

As they looked down at the new dummies, instead of having straw and wood; it was all wood, metal, or even crystal due to the fact that Spyro faced some metal and crystal monsters. Stone would be hard to make as a dummy as it was heavier and most magic doesn't work on stone. But now that they had those types of dummies for practice, they will over come anything.

"Concentrate to beat your enemy," Terrador said as he looked over to Cyril. "They may never defeat him..."

"Terrador, don't be like that," Cyril countered with an angered voice. "Sure they are having a hard time but they haven't fought for a long time. Nearly forty years of no fighting, it's not their fault now is it?"

"True," Terrador said with a sigh. "But at least they try."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Volteer said. The two guardians looked at their electric companion. He looks at what Spyro and Cynder are doing, fighting the dummies as trying their best to destroy them, this made the electric guardian chuckle.

"Now you sound like that freak outside of the Warfang Temple. Creepy cheetah," Cyril said as he walked over to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro sighs as he looks at Cyril. "Haven't fought and we are doing horrible."

Cyril sighs, "It's due to the fact that you need to get back into the habit. Sure it's hard but nothing is impossible."

Cynder looked at him and growled. "You sound like Malefor and Gaul."

Cyril takes a heavy breath, "That may be true but nothing is impossible. But in their minds, they didn't expect to be defeated by Spyro, did they?" Cynder shakes her head. "Thought so."

"Point taken." That caused Cyril to chuckle as he left the couple. "Uncle, do you think..."

"'Think'? No, I know. Better to know than to think. Assume nothing for it makes an ass out of you and me. Thinking is the same as assuming," Cyril answered Cynder's uncompleted statement. "But we are here to make you into the fighting people you were at one time. Shall we begin?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled before nodding. "Yes sir."

"Good, the first thing a Dragon must do is understand that the tail is an extra arm. Using it can give another attack or launch. You can use your tail like your hind legs to jump up but be warned it can break due to weight."

Ignitus comes in with a scroll in his paw. "I have found where Soul is to die. Apparently he is not to die a physical death but to be purged on the evil spirit. There is a gem that I found. But it's somewhere we don't want to go..."

"Where," Spyro asked.

"Mountain of Malefor." Everyone gasped when they heard that. "I knew this would happen. Why do you think I didn't say where it was at the first time?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered," Cynder said as she got her claws ready. "I promise you this, he will not hurt my daughter if we fail."

"And we won't fail, Cyn," Spyro assured her. She looks at him before smiling. "We won't fail because then it would be like Malefor defeating us."

"You're right, we will win," Cynder said as she licked his face.

"Okay, lets go," Cyril enthusiastically said. "It's time that we get rid of this menace, threat, intimidation, trouble, nuisance right now." Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Cyril are you feeling okay," Terrador asked. "You never talked like Volteer."

"Yes, I'm fine. Those were basic vocabulary that I just used. So you don't need to worry about me."

"I disagree, counter, vary, disnarmonize, you anticlimatical personal," Volteer said. Cyril looked at him with a shocked expression. "I'm kidding with you. Okay, so lets forget about this right now and head to Mount Malefor."

"Only Spyro and Cynder must go," Ignitus forced onto the Guardians. "It's they're battle, not ours. They must face Soul and purge his soul."

"Ignitus, before we leave, how did you find out about Soul," Spyro asked.

"Akathos had a feeling that Soul was going to attack and ruin everything that created the world. He would have created another one if Shocker and Alduin didn't stop him. He was going to create another world for chaos only, worse than the world we are in right now. And to do so, he has to be appointed as the Dragon God of Dragons."

"No wonder where Malefor got it from, he got it from his father," Spyro angrily said as he walked towards the doors. "I just hope I don't become like my father."

"Spyro your not like your father," Ignitus said. Spyro turns his head towards him and looks at him.

"How do you even know?! All I know you might be lying about that. My father's side is just corruption no matter what. Soul as my grandfather is greedy for power, Malefor as my father is lusted with dragonesses and wished for power, I might be like them and I don't know about it."

"Young dragon," Terrador started. "Path of corruption is a neat path of darkness but it can be broken by the powers of love."

"And look where it got Malefor."

"He didn't love anyone?"

"He may not love anyone but at least I didn't hide it from the lineage. I still haven't forgave myself when I learned I was his son. He may have spoken the truth about the Purple Dragon destroying the world to create another one."

"Now that is incorrect," Volteer yelled. "If it was to be like that, then why is it that you are alive or not showing any sign of corruption?! You were lied to when my brother told you that false prophecy but the true prophecy was to have the Purple Dragon rid the world of great evil, no matter what happens except corruption. If you don't see it that way, then you must understand no Purple Dragon is to destroy this world. They are to bring it closer to peace so that the next ten generations - or in your case, next generation due to Scyra as the Purple Dragoness," Ignitus' eyes grew wide when he heard that, " because of your wife - so that the other races can be whole. And right now you are doubting yourself. You doubt yourself, you are going to doubt everything." Everyone was struck back at what Volteer said, it was a lecture that no one thought he had in him. Ignitus personality must have rubbed off of him.

"You're right," Spyro said as he looked at the floor. "I shouldn't be like this."

"Spyro, no matter what happens you can't be corrupted due to the Divines won't allow it," Cyril started. Volteer nodded in agreement. "You have learned the Dark Side of Convexity but yet show nothing of corruption, not even a thought of killing anyone. Is that true?"

"Yes Cyril," Spyro said as he opened the doors with his tail and walked out. "Time to rid of Soul, once and for all." Cynder smiled as she finally got to see her lover back to his old self. She missed her lover but now he's back.

"Very well, to Mount Malefor, get ready to fight them. I pray the Ancestors be kind to you young dragons," Ignitus said as he saw Spyro and Cynder get their wings ready for flight. As he smiled, he only thought of the outcome, Spyro and his daughter coming back to be Emperor and Empress.

 **\- Five Hours Later - Mount Malefor**

As Spyro and Cynder are flying through the sky, they start to hear ape voices below them. To them this meant that Soul must have brought them back to life or they were hiding from the war. They do remember that Shine and some of his squad left and never returned back to Malefor but this apes they heard below sounded like they were working for Soul. Spyro and Cynder quickly dived down and landed silently behind two apes.

"Hey," said one of the apes, the other ape woke up and smacked him. "We are to be on duty, stop sleeping."

"It's hard to sleep when you are forced to stay up all day and night for duty while the Captain Fareye Coldblade is watching twenty-four seven," said the other ape as he grabbed his sword. "So let me sleep or I'll cut your fingers off." He waved his sword as he saw Spyro and Cynder's reflection on the sword. He quickly turns around and grows wide eyes. "Oh no... Forest Electricseat, don't turn around."

Forest looks at him, "Why?"

"Because of this," he slowly showed Forest his sword and showed the refection of Spyro and Cynder.

"DRAGONS!" Forest turns around and quickly bows. "Don't hurt us... please... We aren't going to hurt you... Please don't hurt us."

Spyro rolled his eyes as he walked past the two white furred apes. "We aren't going to hurt you but you can help us." Forest's eyes grew wide as the other ape quickly sheathes his sword on his back. "We need to purge Soul's soul. We need you to get the power working because I have a feeling that my father..." Forest quickly grabs Spyro's paw and shakes his head.

"You are not Malefor's son."

"I am due to him and Soritha," Spyro said. "I have to do this."

Forest looks at the other ape and sighs. "What you say Steel Macetail, we allow them in?"

"Yes," Steel said as he walked towards the mountain's side. "Okay, your father had your grandfather - he told me about it before the Temple raid - in a small room in the center. It is easy, just one... moment..." Steel grabs a lever and pulls it down. As he pulls, they start to hear the humming of machines. "Malefor was a researcher in studying an old race called Dwemer. He had machines in here by making them his own way. So if you see a machine, don't fret. They won't harm you. Oh we knew Malefor had children so the ape inside will not attack you. Just go in, and head straight in the middle. You'll find Soul's body there, and then do whatever you have to do..." Steel opens the door and smiles at them. "Hope the Dragons can be free soon. Our forces are in control but we didn't want power."

"That's why we are here," Cynder said as she walked towards the door. "We will have a government soon."

"Good," Steel said as he sat down on the ground. "It's time the Dragon's take control. Ever since Malefor was in power, they Dragon's couldn't control all their races. But now they have a chance."

"Yes and it's high time that their empire comes back," Forest said as he walked in. Spyro and Cynder followed him as they knew where to go but they wanted to make sure that they didn't get lost.

As they traveled the hidden fortress in the mountain, they began to hear voices in their heads.

" _So my grandson has finally come. The so-called Legendary Purple Dragon has come here for what,_ " the voice said. " _To be like his father or me? It won't matter, he is not worthy of being an emperor. And you as well Cynder, are not worth to be Empress. Your deeds from the years, cause nothing but misery on someone. Every decision you have ever made ends with pain and suffering with misery. People die, you get famed as heroes and do it again. Not this time."_

 _"Spyro, I don't like this,"_ Cynder thought. Spyro looked at her and bowed his head. " _I have a feeling that Soul is trying to trick us."_

 _"I know what you mean,"_ Spyro said in Cynder's mind.

" _No matter what, you will fail,"_ Soul's voice was clear as day. They can finally hear what it sounded like. Dark, menacing, and beyond the average evil, a tone that sounded like Malefor. " _You thinking your never wrong, but you live by what you learn. You think you have to act like someone but you leave nothing behind to see what the true meaning of an Empire is. You act like you have know nothing, but yet you know something. Explain those to me."_

 _"Because we have nothing to fight for,"_ Spyro and Cynder thought in unity. "Time to end this." Spyro got up to where Soul's body is at and breathed a heavy sigh as he unleashed a Convexity beam. Soul's body starts to shake as black smoke starts to appear around him. As the smoke forms around, Spyro quickly jumps in the air and lands next to Cynder.

The smoke then starts to form a Smoke Dragon, a Dragon that is rarer than the Purple Dragon for it is only born only one time. "BEHOLD, MY TRUE FORM," Soul's voice echoed in the room. Spyro and Cynder then saw an ash colored Smoke Dragon that is all muscled with blood red wings, underbelly and spines. Jagged horns with the tip of the right one is covered in scars. His eyes are as cold as his soul, with a glint of mischief. He is the Fallen and Exiled Dragon God of the Corruption. "You will see what a true God can do." He takes his head and unleashes a Convexity beam towards the couple. Spyro and Cynder saw it and quickly rolled out of the way before unleashing their elements, Ice and Shadow.

Spyro and Cynder then flew in the air and started attacking Soul, but that didn't help due to him taking each hit like a tank, no stagger or stun. Nothing was working. "How is he not getting hurt," Spyro asked.

Cynder then looked at Soul and saw a connection link between the body and the soul. "Because he is in soul form, if we can burn the body he will be purged." Spyro then looked at Soul's soul and nodded.

"I know what we need to do." Spyro then flew right towards Soul and breathed five fireballs at his face. "Cynder, now."

Cynder saw this opportunity and took Soul's body away from the connection. As she grabbed his soul, she heard metal hitting flesh. She looks up to see Spyro had stopped Soul's tail strike but instead of a block, it went through his side. "NO," Cynder yelled out. She then looked up to see another Spyro fight Soul. "Wait... how is that..." Then she saw the Spyro that was hit by the tailblade explode into white smoke. "Illusion. Smart." Cynder then grabs Soul's body and lifted it up as she flew out of the room. " _Spyro, I got him. Lead his soul away from his body as I burn it. If he so much gets close, the body will not be destroyed."_

 _"Got it."_

Spyro then comet dashes towards Soul and breaks his ribs. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER," Soul yelled out as he unleashed Chaos spheres. Spyro took his Convexity breath and shoot it at the sphere, as they exploded it made perfect cover for him. Soul looked around and tried to see through the smoke but couldn't. As he looked through, a huge green sphere knocks him down. "Son of..." Before he could finish, that green sphere lands on his head. Yelling in pain, he swats the sphere but instead of it moving, it stabs his paw.

"Nice try," Spyro's voice came from the green sphere. Soul was shocked at this and tried to destroy it but due to Spyro's Mastery of Earth Element nothing happened. All that it did was hurt Soul. " _Okay Cynder, his body is gone and now he's hurting._ " As Soul tries to land one hit, he stops when he looks at his arm. A small reddish-orange bubble forms on it and starts to turn into a scorch mark.

"NO," Soul yelled out. Flames came out of his arm and start burning his soul. He tries to put them out but can't due to his soul was corrupted. He falls down as the flames go bigger and bigger by the second, making his whole body become a scorched corpse. After a few seconds, the scorched corpse then falls down like a tidal wave from a broke dam. Ash calmly settles down on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8: Empire

Chapter 8: Empire

Three weeks have happened during the time Soul was killed to the time where Ignitus was working on preparing for the Empire's new leaders. It has been three long weeks for Spyro and Cynder to become the leaders. It may be hard to believe but they were right for the choice. It was going to be good. During the three weeks, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Blaze removed the Ape government in a peaceful manner and asked for the Ape Leaders to come to see the ceremony. The Ape leaders, surprisingly, accepted it due to the history with Cynder and want to atone for all the wrong doings they did to her.

It may be hard to believe this but Spyro and Cynder were perfect for this choice of being the Empire's leaders due to their history with Malefor's Rebellion - which the Guardians have named - and war with Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc. Being part of the war, tends to make someone more wiser and more political than before.

Ignitus looks down at the book and smiles as the page turns towards the day Spyro and Cynder got married. His will was written years before his death but due to him not knowing about their marriage until several years ago, he had to focus on what the other elemental dragons were doing to make the empire return. Ignitus then looks at the book and sees the page turn again to show two eggs with three children in them. "So that is how they got triplets," Iginitus said to himself.

He walks out of the room and towards the balcony to see all the dragons are sitting around the room. He smiles as he walks up to two dragons that are green with yellow wing membranes and Cyril. "Spyro and Cynder are coming in soon," the green dragon said. He looks at the new Chronicler and bows his head. "Everything is ready."

"Good," Ignitus said as he walked to the middle of the room and waited for Spyro and Cynder to enter the room. "Tell them I'm ready."

Cyril bows his head and walks out of the room. A few minutes later, Cyril returns with Spyro and Cynder behind him. "Here you are."

"Thank you, my friend," Ignitus said. "Young dragons," he looks at the couple, "it is time for you to be appointed as Emperor and Empress. Step towards the Pool of Visions." The couple looked at him before walking towards the other side of the Pool of Visions. "Look into the pool and see if this is where you are to be at."

Spyro and Cynder looked closely to the pool and see that they are appointed and sitting down in a throne room. They look at each other and smile.

"Yes, Ignitus," Spyro started. "This is where we are to be at."

"Good, now it is time that you both get married by the Empire law. For the law is named after you Spyro because of your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather made it and his name was Spyro. But before we do that, we have the other race leaders here as well that want to talk to you." Terrador opens the door as two of each race comes in. Ape, Cheetah, Mole, Phoenix, Naga, Giant, Minotaur, Wolf, Hybrid Dragon, Elves, Humans, and many others come in and take their bows.

"Young ones, with all due respect, I am the leader of the Apes, son of Gaul," said one of the apes. "My name is Coldbane Stealassassin. We have came together to ask you for something that is important. We wish to join your race. I know the Hybrid Dragons are allowed to join but there are some that are not sure." Spyro and Cynder look at each other.

"An Empire of different races, sounds good," Cynder said.

"It does sound good," Spyro stated as he raised his paw. "I will give you my answer and so will my wife after our Empire wedding."

"T'ank you," Spyro and Cynder looked over the crowd and saw Chill standing with them. They were shocked to see her. "It is good to see you again and it is good t'at you will have an answer."

"You may stay in the room if you like," Cynder said as she pointed towards the empty corner. The group of races walked over there and watched.

Ignitus looked at them and breathed fire towards the Pool of Vision. "It is ready." He looks at the two couples. "It the time of Empire's needs, it is up to the Emperor and Empress to show mercy or ruthlessness towards the enemies, but if the Empire is to crumble, then both are accounted for it. No matter what happens, will you stay together to be with each other if that is to happen?"

"Yes," Spyro and Cynder said in unity.

"Spyro, you are to be with Cynder forever due to your love towards her. Are you ready to be Emperor and have her as your Empress?"

"I accept her for what she is. Even if she was corrupted at one time. I will accept her no matter what," Spyro assured. Cynder smiles at him.

"Cynder, you are to be with Spyro forever due to your love towards him. Are you ready to be Empress and have him as your Emperor?"

"I accpet him for what he is. I don't care if he is the son the Malefor or grandson of Soul the Cursed. I accept him no matter what," Cynder said.

Ignitus grabs two candles and put them in front of them. "Light them and see if the elements come together. If they do then you are destined to be Emperor and Empress."

Spyro takes the blue candle and lights his as Cynder lights her black candle. As they lit the candles, Spyro's fire and Cynder's shadow fire twisted around each other. Spyro and Cynder stop when Ignitus raises his paw and smiles at them.

"You are destined to be Emperor and Empress," Ignitus said. "Now for the final part. Since the time of the Divines have come, it is time to appoint another Dragon God and Goddess of the Dragons. Spyro sit on the throne behind me. If the light touches you, then you are Emperor." Spyro places his candle down and walks towards the throne. There he looked at it for a few seconds and sat on it. Suddenly a light came and surrounded him, a shadow was seen from Spyro as the light narrowed towards him and finally touched him. Spyro then jumps down when Ignitus motions him to come down. "Emperor you are."

"So proud of you," Cynder said.

"Cynder, it is your turn. Same thing applies to you." Cynder places her candle down and walks to the throne. She then jumps up in it and sits while the light surrounds her. As the light narrowed, the Cynder's shadow grows darker. Finally the light touches her and she jumps down.

Ignitus looks at the two dragons and smiles as he came up towards the frong of the room. "By law of the our first emperor, Emperor Spyro the first, they are now Dragon and Dragoness and also Emperor and Empress." Spyro and Cynder bow there heads as Soritha walks up to them and places a crown on Spyro's head. His crown was gold with five different colored gems; red, blue, green, yellow and purple. Soritha then looks at Cynder and places a crown on her head. Cynder's crown is silver with the same amount of gems but only three colors; red, blue, and black. "What is your first decree, my Emperor?"

Spyro looked at the mixed race group and smiles. "I gladly accept them to come in the Empire. No more Dragon only Empire, but an Empire of Races."

"I accept it as well," Cynder said. "It is time that we take more into our forces and powers to help on another. If something bad happens, we will help."

Coldbane looked at them and bowed his head. "The Apes agree to come."

Chill bows her head. "The Elves agree to come."

A Phoenix bows his head and screeches, "The Phoenixes agree to come."

A Cheetah looked at Spyro and Cynder, and then takes his hood off to reveal it was Hunter of Avalar. "I'll say it so that the other races won't take too much of your time. We accept your offer."

Spyro then looked around to find Scyra, and to his surprise, she was next to the doors. He motions her over, she walks over to them, "This is a good day. Today we have an Heir when we die, our daughter, Scyra. Not only that, but this is a Empire of Races, not Empire of Dragons. No more of this segregation, it is time we fight together instead of against. Who's with me?"

The mixed race group looked at each other and said, "We will help."

* * *

Okay that's it all. This is the final chapter of the Empire Rising series. There's a poll right now, so vote at it. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, I don't care. I really don't care if you enjoyed it because I'm not the type to make you enjoy anything.


End file.
